


One of Those Feelings

by Books_and_Coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Coffee/pseuds/Books_and_Coffee
Summary: My first fanfic ever...needed a Bottom!Derek in my life...here it is. Hope you don't completely hate it.





	

When Stiles woke up to the deep musky after-sex smell that filled his and Derek’s room, he knew it would be a great day. It was just a feeling. And when he turned unto his side and looked into the peaceful sleeping face of his mate, he knew that feeling was right.  


Stiles couldn’t help it Derek just looked so delectable when he was asleep that he had to place a few soft kisses to Derek’s face. Even in his sleep Derek felt the little tingles that ran through his body right down to his dick, and even in his sleep Derek had to shift to get comfortable. Growing boner or not, Derek was tired from last night’s rounds of mind-blowing, back aching, leg numbing sex.  


Stiles’ eyes roamed the wide expanse of tan skin, rising and falling as Derek breathed. Further down, Stiles noticed that the covers had shifted and the round and firm globes of Derek’s ass were plainly visible and Stiles was on edge. He tried so hard to hold himself back. He really tried not to think about the way if felt when Derek’s heat circled around his throbbing cock and the way that Derek moaned from deep down in his soul – because Stiles always had a knack for abusing Derek’s prostate. Stiles could feel the subtle vibrations running through his thick member and how it would make heat pool in his stomach.  


If you ask, he’ll swear up and down that he tried not to think about the dirty noises Derek makes when he takes Stiles’ cock all the way to the back of his throat. He really didn’t…okay maybe he did, but only a little. But a little goes a long way, literally. Stiles’ dick stood proudly at attention, curving just the slightest bit towards his belly. Then he just thought, ‘fuck it.’  


He tore the covers from his and Derek’s bodies and he could’ve sworn he saw Derek shiver just the slightest. But he paid it no mind. Swiftly, Stiles positioned himself behind Derek’s ass and licked a long stripe from Derek’s taint to his puckered hole. Even from his position Stile could clearly see every wrinkle in Derek’s now tightly creased forehead.  


Fortunately for Stiles, they fucked so much the night before that he didn’t have much work to do, he only rimmed Derek because he loved the salty sweet taste of his cum with the heady aftertaste of Derek’s musky backside.  


So he got up on his knees and slowly brought Derek’s hips towards his and he pushed in as cautiously as he could without losing his mind to the pull of Derek’s ass on his dick. He pushed all the way in, grinding his hips into the plush of Derek’s butt cheeks, trying his damnedest to get all the way in to the delicious heat meant only for him. Then he pulled out, savouring the way that Derek just ate him up in the most fantastic way.  


For a few thrusts, Stiles held unto his composure but it soon fell to shit as a still sleeping Derek responded to Stiles thrusts by rutting his hips back, the way he does when he wants Stiles to just fuck him hard and fast. Stiles started ramming his dick as hard as he could into Derek’s beautiful pink heat. It didn’t take long for Stiles to fuck viciously into Derek’s prostate causing him to bolt upright, still deeply impaled on Stiles’ thick cock.  


“Oh God,” Derek muttered out as Stiles grinned grabbing hold of Derek’s shoulders for better leverage.  
Stiles let out a deep chuckle and moved his hands from Derek’s shoulders to his hips and he pulled him back on his cock, slamming straight into his prostate. And for a few moments, his vision went dark. Derek’s claws dug into the mattress and his arms went weak as Stiles fucked him just the way he liked it, except it was so much better.

Stiles pushed his cock all the way in and draped himself over Derek all the while leaving a trail of kisses up Derek's back to his neck. When Stiles saw the pulsing vein in Derek's neck, he was powerless to stop himself from placing a harsh bite on it. That plus the slow thrusts every now and then just shoved Derek over the edge. His body stiffened and his eyes rolled back into his head as Stiles slammed deliciously into his prostate just one last time. For the second time that morning, Derek's vision had failed him. 

Realizing that Stiles hadn't reached an orgasm yet, Derek pulled off of Stiles' still throbbing cock. But Stiles wasn't worried, it wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last time that Derek took care of Stiles after he came.

He pushed Stiles onto his back and straddled his hips before slowly impaling himself on the thick member below him. Derek's legs were sore but he wanted to make Stiles feel great, just like he always did for him. He rode Stiles' throbbing dick slowly and loving, trying to push Stiles over the edge in the best way he knew how to. He rolled his hips on Stiles’ and with a blessed out and completely wrecked grunt, Stiles came inside of Derek. 

Derek on the other hand was so lost to the feeling of Stiles inside of his ass that he didn’t even realize that Stiles came until he placed his hands gently but firmly on Derek’s waist to stop him from moving.

Stiffly, Derek climbed off of Stiles, warm cum dripping from his ass and he lay next to Stiles on the bed, their legs a tangled mess and they breathed deeply. “I love you so much,” Derek whispered into the room. Stiles smiled to himself before replying simply with his own whispered response.

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever...needed a Bottom!Derek in my life...here it is. Hope you don't completely hate it.


End file.
